Stranded
by Feral Faust and Fickle
Summary: Do to a rather odd muggle studies project, the Marauders and company are forced to play their hand at surviving on a deserted island,adn thanks to Sirius, a group of muggles are stranded there with them![RLSB] [LEJP]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Heck, I don't even own the computer on which I m on right now! I do own a rather large collection of manga if that count for anything …………no? I didn't think so .

A.N: all right, this little plot bunny has been jumping around in my head for to long! So don't shoot me! Shoot the bunny, I don't suggest it though, my friends and I are all huge on animal rights, so, you just might find your self with a bit larger of a would than a one shot .

Summary: Do to a weird muggle studies project, The marauders and a few others from their time get stranded on a desert island! And it's "not" Sirius's fault. They only thing is, a group of muggles ends up there with them (also "not" Sirius's fault).

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**Stranded (prologue) **

(James's POV)

I groaned and rolled over.

"Damn sun light!" I muttered into my arms. 'Why in the world is it so bright out? Did I forget to clothes the curtains again, no I m sure I did.' I sighed and snuggled closer into my pillow. _'It's funny though, I don't remember my pillow ever being this soft.' _I decided that I really didn't give a fuck and tried to fall back asleep. _'Sleep! I need sleep; the partly last night drained me. And apparently I have a hangover too as I attempted to sit up, the ouding in my head was worse than a rampaging hippogriff.'_

"James Potter! Get off your ass this instant and tell me what you did to us!"

"Lily?" I groaned. _What in the world was she doing in my dorm room? Not that I was complaining, but still it was odd'_

"Leave me alone Lily! It's too early for me to have done something already! And what are you doing in the boy's dorms? Not that I mind you being here." I finished with a smirk, feeling proud at my self, here I was, half asleep with the hangover from hell, and still I could flirt with my, or soon to be mine, Lily.

"Open your damn eyes Potter!" She growled. Shakily I sat up, but still I didn't open my eyes, knowing that if I felt this dizzy with my eyes closed, how bad would it be when I opened them? _'What could she be upset about any way? It's so nice! There's the warm sunlight (wait a sec, my bed's no where near the window!) the soft cool breeze on my face (also strange, usually the other's beds block all of the moving air from mine!). _I yawned loudly and fell back down to my bed stretching my arms out to either side.I attempted to find where my blankets where grabbing at my sheets, but my hand only came back with what seemed to be dirt. _'Wait a second! Now that has to be wrong!' _I cautiously peeked my eyes open. At first all I saw was Lily (who was looking mighty pissed off at the moment) but I shifted my gaze around her and saw.

"BLOODY HELL!" I screeched. Lily gave me an impatient look and said.

"So glad you small little mind has finally relised what deep shit we're in!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o……………………………………………………………………………..o0o0o0o0o0o0

A.N : that's it for now! Review and you'll get more


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, would I really be writing _fan_ fiction if I did?

A.N: YEAH! I got a review! Only one! glares at people who didn't review but I still got one all the same! And sorry it took me a while to get this out , all of my neighbors just randomly decided that this last 2 weeks of summer was the time that they all needed me to baby sit, oh well, I can't complain _too _much

Thanks too PadfootObsessed329 for reviewing!

"talking"

'_thinking'_

………..last time………………

"BLOODY HELL!" I screeched. Lily gave me an impatient look and said.

"So glad you small little mind has finally realized what deep shit we're in!"

…………………………………

And cue fic!

**Stranded **

(James's POV)

"Where the hell are we!" I yelled out again, as I looked around frantically. We where on a beach of all places! Sure It was a lovely beach, white sand, sparkling blue water, palm trees swaying in the breeze. But all the same, this place was definitely not Hogwarts, there for I had to ignore the temptations to imagine Lily in a grass skirt and coconut bra, and try and figure out just what had happened too us (I could think about the rather stunning image later).

"There will be time for freaking out later Potter, first off please tell me that you have you wand!"

I felt around my pockets for my wand. _Loose change, chocolate frog, a quill? What the hell was that doing _ _in my pocket? Great! Now I probably have an ink stain on my robes! Oh, right, I m looking for my wand! Nope, nope, just how many pockets do I have? _Of course my search was in vain.

"Nope, I afraid I don't." I said with a sigh. Lily sighed right along with me and fell back on to the sand with her head in her hands.

"Now what?" She muttered. I blinked, Lily never acted like this, she was always the know-it-alls, I have the perfect solution type of person, and now, she was lying in the sand with a look of defeat on her pretty face.

"Well, maybe we should look around the island, if it is an island, and see who or what we can find." I stood up shaking the sand from my robes. Lily peeked one eye open and just stared at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"That's actually a good idea Potter."

"You don't have be feel so surprised." I muttered. Lily got up from the sand with her usual look of confidence coming back.

"Well Potter let's get a move on it!" She said as she strode off down the beach.

…………….(Lily's POV)………………..

'_I m I bit impressed with Potter so far, he has yet to hit on me once, though, I guess he would show a bit of maturity in this situation. How the hell did we end up here anyway? I mean, last thing I remember I was at the Gryffindor party, yelling at Potter and Black for getting themselves (and everyone else, they just had to spike the punch again!) drunk. Even I was feeling a bit tipsy (it's not my fault! The punch didn't have that weird alcohol taste like it usual does when they spike it!) so I went of to the dorm rooms and collapsed down onto my bed, and well, that's about it.'_ I was shaken, well, more like grabbed, out of my thoughts when Potter grabbed my arm and started dragging me down the beach.

"Padfoot, Moony!" Potter yelled out, I looked up head of us, and sure enough, laying there where the tide came in was a twisted mound of limbs and robes. Potter dropped down to the sand besides his friends and began to shake them awake.

"Hey, are you guys still alive?" James said as he tactfully began to poke Black in the head.

"Mmmmneehffere." The lump known as Sirius groaned out and tried to roll away from Potter, it didn't work so well. Seeing as his legs were wrapped around Remus's.

"Good too see that his intelligence hasn't suffered any." I said with a grin, sitting down to poke Black in the head as well, honestly it looked like too much fun right now, and being on a deserted island I was in need of a little fun.

0o0o0o0o0o0………………………………………………………………………………..0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A.N: well………this chapter is a _bit _longer than the first, but I promise the next one will be at least doubled! And I have about half of it written write now, so, review and I might want to write it faster, in another week though I don't know how often I'll be able to post, since high school is starting then…..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, would I really be writing fan fiction if I did?

a.n: Thanks to all that reviewed: Hazelocean, Sweetblood64, miz-attidude, Lizzi Elizabeth, and AmelieFoy, Hiniminita!

Faust: …………………ok, I have an extremely good reason for not updating in such a long time, a, my freshmen year of high school was reeeeaaallly confusing at times, especially since 90 of the kids from my middle school, went to another high school, there are three in my school district (4 middle schools), and lucky me got pitted at the brand new one, with none of my friends, just people that I knew and was not good friends with, but the type of people you say hi to in the hallway and can trust to do their share of a project, but, I didn't get a single fucking class with anyone from my middle school that I liked, but, I made a mass amount of friends, and while I was generally liked at my mid school, I was labeled as an "out cast" because of my friends, but in high school, for some reason, I'm adored by all, every one, it's fucking scary OO! And then I'm been having random spurts of pain all through out my body since I was about 6, and I passed that off as growing pains, but for the past few years, the space between the jolts of pain grew closer and closer, and for the past year my arms, mostly my wrists and hands, my ankles, feet, knees and hips get the pain often, but from my elbows down my arms kill me constantly, they always hurt but every few seconds it feels like someone is stabbing me there with a shaaaarrrrppppp knife, and I'd be crying constantly if it wasn't for the muscle defamatory pills and the arthritis strength pain relievers I have to take every day just to function, no one has yet to figure out what the hell is wrong with me, it's not carpel tunnel, it's not arthritis, not mental, nothing to do with my blood as far as the doctor could tell, and then for the past year or so I kept have dizzy spells, and my vision would randomly black over, and it would sometimes get to the point where I would collapse, sometime I knew when it was coming, and other times it would be wham! All of the sudden I was on the floor, and so we got that checked out, and it turns out I have hypoglycemia, which is low blood sugar, which is veeeerrrrry bad for a person like me, since, I sort of have this problem with not remembering to eat, I'm not anorexic at all, I just forget, or am so wrapped up in doing something before I know it it's 8:00 pm and I'll I've had to eat was a granola bar at breakfast, I never feel hungry cause I drink so much water that I'm always full feeling ;; so, yeah, it's been a hectic year, but I'm going to try my best to update, but my 10th grade year will be even worse, seeing as I'm taking on a bunch of college level classes (I hate myself)

Feral: on top of that, she's not supposed to be on the computer as much, since it could be an over use injury, but of course, what do parents and doctors know?

Faust:…………nothing useful…….

Fickle: don't mind her, she's bitter

Faust: anyways, I'll attempt to get a few more chapters on soon! But, don't come at me with pitch forks! Remember, pitch forks and or sharp stab-y objects baaaddd, plus, I might or might not end up getting surgery, hopefully not, that would suck, and I have negative reactions to all forms of sleeping medication, it's rather annoying really, but, my goal is 5 more chapter till school starts in a month, and at least one time a month, since I feel kinda bad about not updating…….ever…..and the chapters will be longer too! Been a rather…slow start ducks knives and random heavy objects being thrown at her head

**Chapter # 3**

……... (Sirius's POV)……………………………….

'_No! I don't want to wake up yet!' _ Stupid Prongs! He just had to go and throw water at me again! That's the third time this week! I snuggled closer to Remus. '_Just great, now I m all wet and soaking! Revenge,...ok, maybe later. Stupid bugger had to go and get my feet wet too! Nothing on this planet annoys me more than cold ankles! Well, actually, there are a lot of things that annoy me more, but for the sake of being dramatic, nothing is worse than cold ankles! But now that I thought of it, my ankles were a lot more wet than they should be, it sort felt like they're under water! But that can't be, I must be imagining things.'_ Satisfied with my conclusion I tried to ignore the feeling and go back asleep, but no, James just had to come back.

"Padfoot, Moony!" he yelled out. I groaned in annoyance, I mean really, must he be so loud this early?

"Hey, are you guys still alive?" What kind of question was that? Of course we were still alive! As far as I knew (which according to lily, wasn't very far at all) we hadn't done anything that dangerous. Besides the party, but Lily cut me off well before the threat of alcohol poisoning.

"Mmmmneehffere." I mumbled out, James had begun to poke me, I tried to move away, but I was too wrapped around Remus to move much. Damn it! If ever snuggling with your boyfriend did not come in handy, now was the time,…wait a sec! What was I thinking! I blame it on the cold ankles.

"Good too see that his intelligence hasn't suffered any." Was that who I thought it was! What in the world was Lily doing in our dorms! And now she's poking me as well, oh joy. Hold on! Lily, was poking me in the head? Now I knew that there was definitely something wrong with this picture. I finally opened my eyes and stared up at the 2 evil creatures of, well, evilness!

"Wha?" I muttered out, squinting, that damn sunlight was bright! Lily rolled her eyes.

"You're a real poet aren't you Black?"

"No need to be rude lily darling you are after all in our rooms, usually it's proper to be polite when you intrude a person's home." I said slightly miffed. "And what are you doing here anyway? Did you finally give in too Jimmy boy's charm?"

"Erm, Sirius, if you haven't noticed, we're kinda not in the dorms." James said blushing and sneaking a glance at Lily.

"What do you mean we're not in the dorms? Just where are we then?"

"Well, actually, here in lies the problem, we haven't the slightest clue where we are."

"Beyond the fact that we're on some kind of tropical beach." Lily interjected.

"Oh, well that nic-WHAT!" I yelled. I detangled myself from Remus and sat up. I looked about, desperately hoping that Lily had somehow gained a since of humor overnight. No such luck though.

"What sums it up quiet nicely, but the real thing we should be asking here, is why." Said Lily.

"Yes, but, yelling out "why" really didn't seem to have the dramatic effect I was going for."

"Whatever."

"See! Now you get it!"

"What?"

"Exactly!"

"Potter what kind of drugs has he been taking?"

"That's the sad thing, this is how he always is."

"Then who exactly dropped him on his head when he was born?"

"Not who lily, what!" Sirius interjected.

"Do not start on this "what" business again." Lily said sighing.

"No, he's got a point this time Evens, his parents are more of a "what" than a "who."

"Will you two just shut up!"

"What exactly is your problem Evens?"

"I, on the other hand, would like to know what all of your problems are."

The group stared around them for a second trying to figure out where the aggravated voice had come from, until, Lily, the smart one thought to look down and broke out grinning.

"Remus! Your awake! Great! Now there is more than one intelligent life form on this beach."


End file.
